Vulpsis
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Second in Pokepersonality series.  What a curious sister you have, always getting into far more trouble than she's worth.  But hey, you lover her right?  FirstpersonxPokemon, M/F, Lemon warning.


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. Second Pokepersonality fic I've done. Enjoy the little sister, you've earned it. No minors allowed in this pub. First person for canon purposes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of raindrops dancing against my window, their "pitter-patter" creating just enough noise to arouse me from my sleep. Morning wood again. It was always the same dream, even if I couldn't remember it, I knew its effects. I'd wake up, go for a morning wank, and then stumble downstairs to fill up a bowl of cereal. Summer really gets you into a routine. My door's handle attempted to turn on its own, stopping only because it was locked. Three quick raps on the door told me it was my sister, the only person in this household who doesn't rattle my door handle when it's clearly locked.

"What ya wan'" I mumbled through drowsiness. My thoughts were awake, my tongue not so much.

"Big bro!" my sister called through the wooden door, "it's raining!"

That was a bit obvious. She was probably laying a trap for me. "So?" I called back.

"So!" she cried, a bit angry at my nonchalant answer, "come out and play a game with me!"

I pushed myself from the warm clutches of my bed sheets, which clung to me as if trying to pull me back. A pair of shorts worn a few days ago found themselves doing double duty, but I stayed shirtless. It was way too hot in the house for a shirt. Unlocking the door I found my innocent little sister looking up at me with an innocent little smile.

"Come on!" she yelled, dragging me by my waistband with surprising strength. I felt like the stairs were gonna be a death trap at the rate she was pulling. Still they passed with surprising ease, no doubt from the reflexes I gained as a kid from playing soccer. Finally we skidded to a stop in front of the closet that stored our board games. She dove onto the ground, searching through the boxes of games until one that she fancied was spotted.

"This one!" the young Vulpix said, pulling out Monopoly™ Pokémon edition. I hate Monopoly.

"Are you sure?" I tried to get her to doubt that answer, but the only thing she did was nod her head nauseatingly fast. "Alright," I sighed, "let's take it to the table…"

With that energy that only kids can generate, she sprinted towards the kitchen where the family played games. With just the two of us, I was going to either dominate her, or get steamrolled from not paying attention. I walked into the kitchen which was already in disarray. Spilled Cheerios crunched under my feet, as well as a few drops of spilt milk. Suds had spread all over the countertop in my sister's futile attempt to clean up after her meal. Honestly, I'll have to clean this up as well. The game board was set up on the table and my sister was passing cash out. Anyone who wasn't blind could clearly tell that her pile had more cash than mine, but I let it slide. The sooner she won the sooner I could stop playing Monopoly.

The chair squeaked as I sat down. Looks like I got the rotten end of the deal here. The game passed without any real incident, predictably my sister won, but it was worth losing to see the cute expression on her face, a small smile that slowly crept to the edges of her ears.

"Looks like I won!" she claimed, running over to me and climbing on my lap. "Whatcha wanna do next?"

I thought for a moment. Board games were getting boring, but that was only because we played Monopoly for 2 hours straight, stopping only for a brief snack for me. I looked outside only to see the sky still dumping a steady flow of water. The television looked pretty inviting from where I was sitting, but Mom didn't like us watching it too much. I doubt my sister would be interested in reading a book, so it looks like a different board game would probably have to suffice.

"Come on big bro! Let's do something fun!" she whined, now standing on my lap, eye level with me. I sighed, and started to stand up, taking her with me and twirling her around.

"Alright, wanna play another board game?" I asked, setting her back down on the ground.

"No! What does big brother wanna do?" she replied trying to climb back into my arms unsuccessfully.

"Hmm, big brother wants to do what you want to do," I tried to keep the peace, but I had a feeling it wouldn't work very well.

"Well I wanna do what big brother wants to do!" I was right, that didn't work.

"Okay, okay, I'll find something for us to do, happy?"

She displayed her pearly white fangs again, which I took as a yes. I tried to brainstorm something that would be fun for both of us, but the only video games I had were one player, or too violent for a little girl. And to just think how well my morning was going before she came knocking. I was gonna wake up, crank out a quickie, go get some breakfast, maybe finish some summer homework… I doubt any of those things would entertain her for long, as interesting as they are for me, especially getting a quick one out. I felt my cock twitch at that; it slowly bubbled up an erection that couldn't be ignored.

My shorts began to tent outwards; I had to act fast lest I traumatize my sister.

"Fine! Lemme think of something in the bathroom." It was a dirty trick, but I had to ease my aching balls. I dashed past her and dove for the door, rolling into the bathroom then spinning around to shut it. I locked the door to keep her from deciding to join me. Adrenaline flowing through my veins pushed more and more blood through my body, and most importantly my dick. It yearned in vain to burst from its cloth cage, pressing against my shorts.

I gripped the waistband, pulling down both my shorts and underwear, allowing my erect member to pop free. A dribble of pre leaked out the tip which I spread around to lubricate my cock, starting with a gentle pump and before speeding up to a quick piston. My thoughts wandered from place to place, that hot Gardevoir who lived next door, my own mother, an ashamed fetish that I barely managed to keep to myself, even that Leafeon girl who always made advances on me. I was fairly certain I had a good rhythm going when the door creaked open. "Why doesn't the latch work" was my first thought until my sister tumbled in falling flat on her face. I tried as fast as I could to hide what I was doing, but she quickly looked up and saw me, cock in hand.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled, loud enough that I was sure the neighbors could probably hear it.

"W-wait! This isn't what you think-" I tried to do damage control but was cut off.

"You were gonna have fun without me weren't you!" Well, I couldn't lie to that. She walked closer. My cock still throbbed from its near taste of release. "Okay…" she said with a hand on my thigh, "What do ya do?"

"C-come on sis… this is kinda inappropriate for your age..." I tried to discourage her from doing what she was about to do, but it seems like I was a bit unlucky.

"If big brother can do it, I can too, now tell me!" Her fuzzy hands had reached my waistline and were now pulling off my shorts; I was quickly running out of options.

"P-please stop sis! I swear we can do something more fun after I take care of this!"

I was too late; she had completely removed my pants and my cock stood erect in its glory.

"Hmm… why do boys have a thingy and girls have nothing?" she muttered, gently putting a paw on it. My member responded with a small spurt of pre-cum which she wiped up with a claw. "…looks like icing…" she said before licking it. "Kinda salty though…"

I had enough. Despite her small hand on my dick and sexual innocence, which was very pleasurable, she was my sister, and I had a duty to protect her from boys, even myself. I attempted to push those nubile hands away from my cock, but she simply dodged their efforts while maintaining a twisting grip.

"Y-you said you would play with me brother… but you're only playing with yourself!" she cried. "Why don't you play with me like that!"

"I told you, this is inappropriate for girls your age…"

"You said we could do what I wanted to do! I want to do this! F-for big brother…" My little Vulpix's face grew redder than usual with small drops of tears welling up in her eyes. Her small paws still pressed against my cock, touching, rubbing, and fondling. I didn't mean to make her cry…

I sighed once again. I was a sucker for my little sis still… I stopped attempting to push her away, and placed my hands under her shoulders, lifting her light body onto my knee.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked one last time. The nod I got in return was expected, the kiss on my cheek was not. "Okay then, let's get you out of those clothes, they'll just get in the way."

There was no resistance as I pulled the blouse and skirt off of my sister, exposing her nude chest and pink underwear. Hesitantly, I wrapped my finger around the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down. The smell of musk immediately hit me, as I peeled the underwear away from her wet cunt. Hesitantly I prodded a finger into her slit. Slick. She gripped my cock harder as I slowly pulled out my finger, moist with her juices.

"B-brother…" But the words fell on deaf ears. I gently nibbled on her delicate ears as I delved my finger deeper into her moist depths. It searched around, probing the pulsing walls that oozed her sex, searching for a delicate spot to tickle. It didn't take long for it to find one, my little sister yelping in an orgasmic shock. More of her juices leaked into my hand but I was too lost in my lust to care.

"Big brother!" she cried out, trying to press herself down on my quivering fingers. "I feel funny down there…" I rubbed harder, her slick juices pushing me on to move faster. Her musk filled the room, nearly staining it with her scent. She moaned loudly as I finally pushed her to orgasm, another wave of her come leaking into my hand. Panting loudly she said, "B-but what about big brother?"

My cock was engorged with blood and enraged at denial of orgasm.

"Let sis take care of that for you…" she muttered, bending with a flexibility I've never seen. Her steamy breath brought drops of pre to the tip, drops that she quickly lapped up with a slobbery French kiss. The hairs on my back stood on end as my sister slowly went down on my cock, her warm, firebreathing mouth almost unbearably hot.

Her head bobbed over my dick, my hand eagerly pushed her on, scratching the back of her ears while the other toyed with her headfur. Her cold nose pressed against my crotch, surprising me once again with her deep throat. When she came up for a breath, I knew I was hooked on her mouth. Once again I picked her up to eye level with me, a trail of saliva leading from her cute mouth to my cock. I brought her closer into a kiss, my tongue mingling with the unswallowed remains of my pre-cum. I wrapped my arms around her, one on her side, the other diving for her small ass.

I gave it a squeeze, feeling testing its firmness and was happy with the result.

"B-big brother?" she whimpered as she felt my hand rub her buttocks. "A-are you gonna be my f-first? Down there?"

I kissed her on the nose once more. "Do you want me too?" I murmured into her ear.

"I-I love big brother more than anything in the world…" she moaned as I pressed a finger up into her still moist cunt. "I w-want you in me…"

That was enough consent for me. I got off the chair and set my sister on the floor. She smiled at me with her pearly teeth, but this time the smile was less innocent and more devious. I lined my cock up with her slit. I probed in with the tip, already feeling a tight hymen that I needed to pop through.

"Are you ready?" I asked one last time. I already knew the answer. Her legs wrapped around me, and she forced herself onto my cock, ripping through her hymen almost violently. A few tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"A-anything for big brother…" she moaned.

Her cunt was hotter than her mouth, but it was a good heat, one that made me yearn for more as I pushed into her deeper and deeper. With a wet slap against her furred thighs I knew I had hilted inside, and I searched with my dick for that special spot. By luck I almost immediately found it, making my sister gasp in pleasure. Her tight walls and internal heat was quickly driving me closer to my orgasm, but not before she had her's, a violently powerful one that sent a flaming heat around my dick, as well as a flood of moist juices and clenching muscles. The combination of the three seemed to milk my member of its seed, pulling my orgasm out by force.

I groaned loudly as I unleashed a burst of cum deep inside my sister, spurt after spurt nearly filling her up to the brim with my semen. Panting, I pulled out, along with a copious amount of sperm and her juices.

"B-big brother?" She moaned, still in the afterglow of her second orgasm.

"Hmm?" I was in a similar afterglow.

"W-when can we play this game again?"

"Anytime sis… anytime…"


End file.
